The purpose of the animal control device of the present invention is to provide an arrangement whereby a dog can be staked out in an open area under conditions whereby the lead or leash, which may be a rope or synthetic line of nylon, for example, cannot get tangled about the control device, and whereby the full length of the leash is always available to give the dog the advantage thereof.
The leash may be of such a length so as to permit the dog to be taken into the house at night, and the door closed without cutting the leash when the leash is formed of a suitable material such as nylon. The dog can then be merely released in the morning by opening the door to permit him to go out.
The need for this type of device is increasing as people more and more feel the need of dogs for protection, and laws regulating the care and control of dogs become more stringent.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a dog control device which is designed to effectively control a dog within a predetermined circular area defined by the length of the leash connecting between the dog and the device without becoming tangled therewith.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dog control device which is easily installed in the ground and which effectively resists removal or loosening when subjected to generally laterally applied pull force such as those imparted thereto by a dog on a leash.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dog control device which can be manufactured in a plurality of sizes, three for example, to control dogs from the smallest varieties up to the hundreds of pounds.